


Anthem of Warframe

by SirenaSib



Category: Anthem (Video Game), Anthem - Fandom, Warframe
Genre: Crossover, Freelancer is a mess, Its long, Various warframes, lotta dioluge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-07 21:21:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17968265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirenaSib/pseuds/SirenaSib
Summary: It was a simple mission. Get in kill the bad guys, stop the relic, kill more bad guys and get out. The relic goes off and Lacia wakes up in a place she doesn’t know. Now she has to find a way back home with the help of a few cephalons, a child controlling warframes and just a mess of a universe.Atleast its a little like home.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Tbh I started writing this before I completed Athem but I was one mission away from completing so yeah. I’ll mark spoilers but tbh please finish Anthem and have atleast the second dream unlocked for Warframe.

It was supposed to be a easy mission. Get in kill a few Scar, Dominion, or Outlaws, Stop the relics that decide to activate, kill some more, and get out. It wasn’t.

“Lacia you need to get out of there. Your javelin is severely damage and your running low on ammo.”

“I’m working [grunt] on it. [heavy breathing] but it’s kinda hard right now.”

“Lacia if you don’t leave now that relic is gonna go off and your gonna be right in it.”

 “I just- [explosion] I gotta give my javelin a cool down. I’m starting to lock up.”

 “Your panicking. Lacia breath, there are freelancers on the way to help get you out.”

“Nononono don’t drag any into here! If I’m in the range to get caught so are all these dominion! If they get down here then that’s more freelancers gone!”

 “Lacia you need to move now!”

There was a wave of blue light, then silence, then. . . music.

 

It hurt to move even with the systems of the javelin to try and ease my pain. I looked around and saw that I was underneath what seemed to be stairs but the room was guilded in white, gold, and blue. There where a few weirdly shaped objects placed about with white trees as well. 

“Faye? Can you hear me?”

Silence.

“So the Relic must of activated and placed me somewhere or, I'm looking at something that was or will be?”

I slowly got up grunting in pain and leaned against the wall for balance. I looked over my systems but it wasn't good.

I heard a door open then with footsteps approaching. My assault rifle only had 40 rounds left and my sniper rifle had 10. 

There was a sort of humming noise coming from the people who came in with some sort of gold design on their heads that glowed. 

They growled out something I couldn't understand and started attacking. I quickly ducked away but it just left me trapped between enemies and a wall.

I didn't bother attacking back except when they got to close to me but I was losing the small bit of ground I had. Then out of nowhere came out a figure that was black and blue with a cloak and what looked like a mutated Wolven running with it. The figure contrasted against the gilded room and started to attack whatever was attacking me.

It looked like a modified Storm javelin with electricity flying from its fingertips as it downed all the enemies. I kept my gun pointed on it while I stayed crouched behind my small cover as it petted the large animal. It quickly then faced towards me and I panicked.

I was only able to shoot once before my javelin locked up at my emotional state. But the Storm quickly casted a small shield that blocked my shot. Its companion seemed ready to lunge at me before the Storm spoke in a language I couldn't understand.

It continued to speak as it started to approach me and tears started to form in my eyes.

 

_I don't want to die here. Everything hurts. I just want to go back home have a hot drink and hang out with Haluk and Faye or watch the Mathias’ work. I just want to go home._

 

The figure was close now and they placed a hand on my shoulder. I felt a cool sensation seep into me from the hand and felt pressure on my head. Next thing I know I'm seeing memories vividly.

 

_The storm, falling from the air from a wyvern. Bruised, systems are starting to go haywire. Running to my team. Other Lancers down, a Titan breaks a wall and I go to my team. Two die in front of me and I argue with Haluk as I pull him out._

_Alone room of white, beeping that's playing over music, people rushing around me, panicking. Where is my javelin? I'm running but it hurts and I stop when I'm in a garden. I sink to my knees and cry. It hurts so much. Someone finds me and talks to me. They're kind and goofy. They have a cast on a arm but they comfort me. They walk back into the hospital with me and I'm ok._

_Time passes and the person who comfort me doesn't have a cast anymore but there my cypher now. I'm happy, I have a cypher who I know and my- no a javelin- but it will be mine._

_We do missions scraping by or gather items when there is nothing to do. It's slow and tough but we work it out._

_I find Haluk and Faye again and the rift is large between us but we tough it out. Then it slowly heals over but my close friend betrays me. Owen...Why?_

_The Dawn shield doesn't work and I need to find out why. Then the relic and dominion and then here._

_Why am I seeing this?_

 

The Storm steps back and shakes its head like its dazed and my javelin forces me onto one knee before locking up again. I'm sprayed in some sort of green liquid gas that seeps into the javelin and me and I feel my heart slow down and my breathing returns. My javelin releases its locks. 

I'm able to get up still unsteady but I feel a little better now. I look at the Storm but it simply tilts its head in a follow motion and starts to walk.

It was slow getting to what I guess is the extraction point with the Storm making sure nothing came and attacked us as well as my javelin not responding to some system commands and overheating.

 

We get inside what I guess is a ship and I hear a robotic sound come through but still in a language I can't understand. Its silent for a bit before I see the Storm staring at me but I don't respond. They speak but then I hear a beep and the robotic voice speaks.

“Hello I am Cephalon Ordis, Operator Nayla's Cephalon.”

“I can understand you now but how? Where am I? How did I get here?” 

“Operator Nayla initiated a transference link with you and was able to gather knowledge of your language and informed me you use the Old Earth Dialect. You are currently on Operator Nayla's ship. Scimitar-Z2783 and are drifting in the location of the Void. The Operator was on a extermination mission when there was a spike of unknown energy and when she got there you were under attack. It is a miracle you did not fall under the influence of the Orokin Towers.” 

“Orokin Towers? Is that some sort of Shaper Relic?”

“Shaper Relic?”

The Storm spoke up.

“A relic that is able to change something, for better or worse, related to creation and destruction, Titans associated with relic. Fear and hatred associated to Titans. They hurt you and your friends.”

The voice was almost monotone but it sounded childlike.

 “I apologies for looking into your memories. I thought you were a new Warframe that was...out of control.”

“I accept the apology but what is a warframe?”

“A warframe is similar to your hmm javelin. It's a being made of flesh, metal, and systems that tenno can control.”

“Wait so you mean that I am no longer in my universe or I am in some sort of dimension because I was too late to stop a relic from activating? Nononono what about the storm and the monitor. My team where the only ones close to being able to stop this mess.” 

My thoughts where going a mile a minute and i heard the robot- Ordis - sound distressed as my javelin locked up again.

“Lacia your panicking you need to calm down and breath.”

The voice was different but it sounded like Faye.

“Remember our count tactic? Lacia breath on my count.”

Yeah ok Owen, just listen to him count and breath. I don't know how long we were sitting and just breathing and counting but my javelin relaxed again but I was hurting from the multiple lock ups. 

“Welcome back freelancer, got anything I should check on?”

The replies were automatic now as I started to get out of my javelin.

“Panic locked three times so there might be some stiff gears. Heavy damage to thrusts and heating system. Right leg brace partly shot off and multiple spots of damage from gunfire or grenades.”

“I'll get right to it. Glad you made it back, go get checked on.”

“Yes ma'am.”

 

I took a deep breath. I was out of my javelin and it looked a mess. I looked to the Storm.

“I used your memories to get you back into a familiar situation. Do you feel ok?”

“I. . . Don't know, it's hard to tell right now. There's to much.”

“I understand. Ordis can you initiate transference with Limbo and move the javelin to get a report for all the repairs and materials needed. I also need us to get to the closest Relay for Lacia to get checked on.”

Something that I guess was the Limbo walked in soon after. It was mostly blue and black with some white accents and a small single lined cloak that looked made of glowing energy.

I quickly unraveled my singut from my hand and showed it to Ordis.

“You need this to activate some of the systems else it won't respond to you.”

“Thank you Freelancer Lacia, I will ensure your Javelin is as good as new.”

He took it gently from my hand and I looked back to the Storm who titled there head to follow again.

 

“This area is the cockpit. Navigation is the front and center console with the Codex to the left and marketplace to the right.”

The Storm turned and a ramp opened up leading down.

“Here is the foundery, this is where most of your equipment will come from in order to fix your javelin. Beside it is the mode station, once your javelin is fixed we can see if these will assist your it.”

She walked forward some.

“Here and here are the companion stands. Carmel the kudrow or ‘wolven’ you seen will rest or heal here sometimes and here are where the robotic companions will be. The center back is the arsenal. I look in getting it fitted for your javelin but right now there is not much you can do with it.”

They turned right and down another ramp. Seemingly ignore some sort of floating golden object.

“The far door there is the helminth room, do not go there. I'm not sure if you can get infected and I don't want to find out.” 

“Infected? Like how the anthem effects cyphers?”

“Similar but you undergo a physical transformation and your mind succumbs to the hive mind of the infested. This room beside us is a personal quarter, it's well suited with various object to mess with or relax. There is a Octavia stand or ‘radio' to play various music. Ordis also has some but if its lacking Cephalon Suda also collects music.”

They walked to the door but seemed hesitant. I approached slowly and stood beside them.

“Are you ok?”

“I should be asking you that. You are in a completely different setting, I'm not. I should be used to this.”

They had glanced down as they spoke.

“Use to what?”

The door opened and she walked in. There was some sort of object far back in the center positioned on a ramp. They stopped at the bottom of it while I was a step behind them.

The Storm stiffened standing completely still while the object opened and I released a breath I didn't know I was holding.

 “You control the javelin by being in it. I control a warframe by mentally commanding it.”

 

It was a child, they were so young but spoke as if they have been alive longer than I have. Most of their face was obscured by a mask that was colored in black, purple, and gold. Their face was scared with blue around one of their eyes and their hair shared the same blue color. They had something sharing the color of the mask protrude from the side of their head near their ears. Their appeal was in the same colors. The top was a tight undershirt with a large body plate on their small body. Tight fitting gloves with the same plated material and large plated boots.

They got up slowly and lifted their hands and shoulders in a shrug.

“This is the transference room. Every Tenno who is awake from the dream sit in this room all the time. They sit in the transference pod because they were feared with the power they had so we have the warframe to control our power.”

She had walked down the ramp and stood in front of the stiff Warframe.

“Some tenno easily accepted who they were, some deny, I am both. I want to accept myself but it's so hard when all I known was my frame. I had been a Volt for so long it's all I known.”

“It's like getting a prosthetic.”

“Prosthetic? How?” 

“Well you ‘lost’ who you were to these powers. You were given a warframe to fix that. Like a arm being removed but you get one to replace it but it will never be that arm. It's something different, new, but a part of you.”

“Hmm you are right. . . I will still struggle but it will get easier as time continues.”

“Operator we have arrived to the Europa Relay.” 

“Thank you Ordis.”

We walked back up the same way we came down. The relay was big in just the docking bay. There were other colorful beings, perhaps warframe, located about. A few glanced toward us but they went back to doing their own thing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tbh I don’t know where this story will go, I write on the fly and mostly offline so I don’t catch mistakes until I go to final editing when I do have WiFi. 
> 
> Also 1 Fav and 2 kudos so far!

Nayla had taken the Volt warframe, as I was informed, and she started to walk. Inside the relay was even bigger. There were a lot of warframes near a person standing to the side.

 

“That's Baro Ki'teer. He is a rare item trader. His deals are very pricey though.”

 

“Ah Tenno back from your farming to purchase that prime mod.”

 

“Not today Baro, gotta help someone out.”

 

“Oh how distasteful. Well maybe Darvo can help you out.”

 

Nayla had gave a nod and hummed.

 

“You know you're right, he might have the parts we need.”

 

Baro had made a surprises sound at the statement but his attention turned to another who had approached him.

 

“I wanna say it's some sellers riverly?”

 

Nayla gave a hum of confirmation at the statement.

 

We continued to walk, eventually getting to a elevator and going up. Nayla had lifted a hand up letting a small projection glow from it. She sent a message and soon after part of the blue hard light wall fell away to let us in.

 

Someone had walked towards us and started to speak to Nayla in the language I still didn't understand.

 

The person had turned and started to walk. I looked towards Nayla who gave me the follow motion again.

 

We arrived in a small room with pieces of equipment I would probably never understand. I was unsure of what to do so I just stood a little to the side.

 

Nayla continued to talk to who we were with before she spoke to me as I was scanned with something.

 

“This is Aliea. She is doing a scan for all injuries you sustained and to see if what brought you here might cause anomalies.”

 

“There might be some bits on my hands and some of my spine she might get confused with. It's to help control the javelin.”

 

“Many get themselves moded in a way. She will think the same. Ordis also has gave me a list of possible materials to fix some of the damage but your systems are useless right now unless you can help explain what they use. We might use a few warframe parts to help it.”

 

“Ranger model so offence and defence capabilities. Deplorable round shield that protects us and we can shoot through or it heals us but we can get shot at. Right arm has a small cannon for various projectitle modes. Grenade ability and the final is a target tracker that locks onto enemies and fires i think 20 rockets.”

 

Nayla gave a soft chuckle

 

“Your javelin has everything doesn't it?”

 

“That same model kept me alive in The Heart of Rage.”

 

“But you lost it.”

 

“Yeah it had sustained a lot of damage and I was unfit to go out for a while. A old friend of mine told me that they did keep some of the parts and put it on my current one. Just a bit to remind me of my first javelin.”

 

“That old friend. . . What happened?”

 

“His name was Owen. He was my Cypher, a person who assist freelancers, he betrayed me. He took a Javelin that would change the future and took it to the enemy. He thought that it would help us.”

 

The person who was scanning then stopped and left the room.

 

“I'm sorry if I brought bad memories.”

 

“Don't be, I'm not in the right state of mind. . . Or feelings right now.”

 

I took a seat leaving the conversation at that.

 

“We can use some parts that make warframes for your javelin. Ordis is great at electronic repairs and could help make things easier for you.”

 

The person came back in and talked to Nayla for a bit before leaving again. Nayla gave a huffy of irritation as she let some electricity spark out.

 

“You good?”

 

She gave a sigh and turned to me.

 

“Not really. For the most part you are ok except for bruising and sore muscles but nothing serious. However they claimed that there is a sort of energy connected with you and both Cephalon Simaris and Suda are interested in talking.”

 

“Should I be worried?”

 

“Suda and Simaris are collectors of sorts. Suda is no problem she knows boundaries but Simaris is difficult.”

 

“Oh fantastic, well the faster we deal with this the faster its done.”

 

We left the room and went to a door passing the elevators. Inside there was a staircase to the right but otherwise it was empty.

 

“Ah Hunter Nayla you have heed my words and came. Is this the specimen you saved?”

 

The voice was loud and booming and was accompanied by a large holographic projection that came very close to us. I took a small step back from the proximity. Nayla took a step forward.

 

“Yes this is the _person_ I rescued. They claim that they were teleported to our world by what they call a relic. I believe her for I attempted transference with her.”

 

“You attempted transference with a living being? I must acquire the data on how it was done.”

 

“She has her own Warframe, it's like one actually but they call them Javelins. I thought her javelin that she was in was a frame model.”

 

“I must see the Javelin.”

 

“I can't do that right now, the javelin is under repairs.”

 

“That is not true. I messaged Cephalon Ordis. He is bringing it now.”

 

“You commanded my cephalon?!”

 

“No Hunter Nayla, you did.”

 

Nayla gave a angry grunt. I waved Nayla to let me take over, she simply crossed her arms and looks away.

 

“Cephalon Simaris. I hope you wanting to understand me and my javelin will help in getting me back to where I belong, but as Nayla stated my Javelin is severely damaged.”

 

The door opened then and Ordis, controlling the Limbo frame, came through with my javelin tied down to a cart.

 

“Operator I hope yo-Did Ordis interrupt something?”

 

I turned to Nayla.

 

“Why don't you inform him, I'll deal with Simaris.”

 

She huffed again but did as asked. I turned back to Simaris.

 

“Before I show my javelin I wish for Cephalon Suda to be present. She had shown interest as well.”

 

“She has been here the whole time.”

 

Simaris’ projection backed up and another appear beside his.

 

“Thank you for allowing me in Irmis. Acquaintance of Nayla my I ask what is your name and why you are here?”

 

“My name is Lacia, I'm a freelancer which means I go past the wall and rules of being a sentinel to help my people. We have these objects called Relics that can change my world. Their changes can be bad so us freelancers go and silence them. I was trying to silence one but I was to late. It activated and I woke up in a room gilded in gold and white.”

 

“Curious Orokin Towers force control over those that are not Tenno. How did you get away?”

 

“Cephalon Suda exposure to the Towers cause loss of self over time. Hunter Nayla found the subject while on a mission.”

 

“Hey! I'm not some science experiment, and beside I'm not of this world. Maybe the rules of reality are different for me?”

 

“Or your javelin has a sensor that blocked the Towers based on technology.”

 

Simaris started to bicker against Suda which just irritate Nayla while Ordis tried to calm her down. I went to Ordis.

 

“Ordis my I have my singut please?”

 

“Of course.”

 

Nayla looked to me but from the way she was sitting there i could see she probably didn't like it.

 

“Your javelin is damaged won't it get worse?”

 

I shrugged as I placed my singut back on my hand. And walked to my javelin. I pulled off the straps holding it down. I was careful getting into the javelin with it not being braced for gear up and because of the damage. I activated the systems and turned to the projections of the Cephalons still arguing.

 

“Hey!”

 

They both stopped speaking and turned to me. I lifted my arms up gesturing fo my javelin.

 

“You wanted to see it well here. Its damaged so your guess and data will be wrong.”

 

A hatch in a wall opened up and four small flying robots came out and circled me. They all scanned.

 

“Intriguing. There are recordings away well.”

 

“Any freelancer deployed must record what is going on in case of a disconnection from a Cypher. It also helps find out the cause of death or capture.”

 

They had opened up multiple different recording before eventually looking at the one causing me to appear here.

 

“It is tragic that you experience this in your world. Is it often for people to be missed placed from these relics?”

 

Suda had asked while Simaris remained quiet looking at many more videos.

 

“It is a possibility I assisted a sentinel in finding why people disappeared in the Emerald Forest. We found a relic had caused people to disappear and we brought them back.”

 

I looked down in disappointment at the statement.

 

“And you may never return unless it is activated?”

 

I nodded silently not liking what was before me. Nayla had quickly shot up with a thought.

 

“What if the void could be used with some sort of machine? There are enemies that appear out of the corruption of the void. What if it is harnessed to force you back?”

 

“Highly illogical solution Hunter Nayla. There is no such machine nor power to control the Void.”

 

“I control the void, what if I force it to the machine?”

 

“And what if you mess up? You do not know what needs to be done for her to be returned?”

 

I clenched my first in anger hearing the two argue about what should be done for my predicament.

 

“Enough! As much as I don’t want to I might have to be here for a while till my people find a way to bring me back! We have arcanist who study the relics and people who were brought back from somewhere when they were taken from the world!”

 

I turned and walked out the door in anger. I didn’t know where I was going to go to get away from them but I wound up a level lower and was at a window displaying the vastness of space.


	3. Chapter 3

Ordis And Nayla had found me and went we back to the ship. Both seemed to get the idea that I wanted to be left alone. I spent most of time going over the javelin and looking at the material that could be use to repair it. I repaired the brace and other parts that were hanging by a thread. All that was left was the inner systems. There was a soft knock leading into the personal quarters where I was think. 

 

“Come in.”

 

Nayla had walked into the room and sat beside me. She was quiet for a moment before she started speaking.

 

“What’s it like over there?” 

 

I looked at her from the corner of my eye. She grabbed one of the many soft animals and held it in her lap. She looked a lot like the children who would watch the freelancers and sit by them listening to their adventures. 

 

“It’s beautiful but dangerous. I never stayed behind the walls when I was younger, mom and dad where Arcanist so they studied the outside world we called it. Inside the walls it’s bustling with people. Children playing, the markets busy with vendors, then there are the sentinels who protect the walls and the people on the inside. It’s rough though.” 

 

I took a pause to see if she had a question but she didn’t respond.

 

“After mom and dad died I was roaming the streets trying to do something to support myself, I work and get to the places adults couldn’t reach. I then restored to stealing before I was able to become a freelancer. It was a long process and even longer for me to get a javelin.”

 

I sucked in a breath, here comes the hard part.

 

“Then Freemark happened. The city destroyed because someone wanted to try and control The Anthem of Creation. I was a rookie still and many freelancers lost their lives.” 

 

I was in the memory again. Flying in the air before Wyverns grabbed a hold of me. The clawed at my suit and I gunned them down before I crashed. Running to aid others who fell before a Titan broke a wall and I saw two of my team dying, being called a coward by Haluk when I pulled him from the fight.

 

“Lacia!”

 

I jolted back and looked to Nayla. She looked worried and had a hand on my shoulder. 

 

“I’m sorry, the Heart of Rage is still a sore subject.”

 

“I understand? What about your friends, Fade and High Luck?”

 

I gave a small laugh

 

“Faye and Haluk. Let’s see well Faye is my Cypher and she assist me on missions, letting me now about updates, enemy movement. Haluk has been my mentor when I started as a freelancer, although he used the Colossus javelin.” 

 

“Javelins? Are there multiple types? What do they do.”

 

I laughed and lifted my hands up.

 

“How bout this, we trade, I’ll tell you about javelins if you tell me about this, you world.”

 

“Mmm fair, well I’m a Tenno, you could consider us our own race or group but I’m still human. We have the Grineer who are clones mostly, the Corpus aka the greedy bastards, and the Infested. They are a hive mind and you mutate if you get infected, it’s a diseases almost, however those are the major players. We also have the people of Cetus and Fortuna who are both good, the sentients-their bad, and the Orokin- the worst.” 

 

She took a pause and hummed as she thought

 

“The Tenno where created in a accident, we were traveling through the void when all the adults turn mad and started to kill each other. The children were gifted powers and we were ok mostly. Some of us suffered physically while others where mentally or emotionally but we didn’t end up like the parents. We were found drifting and where rescued if you could call it that.”

 

She moved and grabbed a little figurine, it looked like a interceptor javelin with a long tattered cape and she started fiddling with it.

 

“We were studied and protected by Margulis. We called her mother because she was kind to us, even though we were scared she tried to help us even after we blinded her. Then she was murdered by the Orokin. They took her research and used it to create transference, the ability to project your mind in a surrogate body. They fear us and our abilities because we couldn’t control them. I don’t know how they made the warframes but they were our new body. So the Tenno where put into cryosleep and made to believe that they were a Warframe.”

 

She looked mad talking about it but I couldn’t blame her, it sounded rough. 

 

“How bout we talk about javelins and warframes then, all this history is really depressing.”

 

She looked up and smiled at that and nodded. 

  
  


I’m not sure how long we talked but Nayla had started to yawn and grow tired. I stopped talking when I noticed that she had stopped playing with the stuffed animals or mini Warframe figurines she had and noticed she fell asleep. 

 

“Ordis? Is she ok like this?”

 

I whispered to the ceiling. Nayla was lauded across the seat and looked ok for a limited amount of space we had in the ship but I wanted to be sure. 

 

“She is fine Freelancer Lacia, Ordis actually prefers her sleeping there. She suffers nightmares and the room is very calming.” 

 

He spoke back quietly and I got up slowly before walking out of the room. I stretched once out making a satisfied grunt before going back up the ramp. I saw Ordis in the Limbo walking around my Javelin as he tapped away on a data pad.

 

“Apologies I hope you don’t mind Ordis assisting?”

 

“No, no it’s fine. Freelancers actually prefer some help, we get use to seeing it we can miss the small things, new eyes help.”

 

“Well Ordis has taken to placing some Warframe systems into you javelin to fix as well as provide more efficacy. Although theses are all calculations.” 

 

Ordis stepped away lifting his hands to present to the javelin and signifying that it was ok to enter it. I entered it and activated it, while looking over the changes to the system I made a satisfied grunt. 

 

“Is Freelancer Lacia pleased?”

 

“Oh very pleased. Cool down time is reduced, my targeting system is not as glitchy anymore and it’s also lighter. Zoe would be thrilled to have this technology back home, she loves fixing javelins for us.” 

 

I turned everything back off and slid back out. I had a smile on my face till I felt the air, it was cold now and tasted funny. 

 

“Freelancer Lacia? Are you alright?”

 

“I don’t know, it’s cold now and I just- the air taste weird.”

 

I then heard Nayla yell for Ordis and we quickly went down the ramp before I saw two of her. One Nayla was standing in the doorway of the Personal Quarters while another was hanging off of loose wire. 

 

“It’s their again. Lacia do you see it?” 

 

I nodded as Ordis moved closer to what I guess was the correct Nayla. She grabbed onto him as the other looked to me and back at the child.

 

“Hey kiddo, got a new friend. She seems nice, but she’s not from here is she?”

 

The figure flipped of the cords but disappeared in mid air before reappearing, leaning against the wall. 

 

“It’s ok kiddo, I won’t hurt her. You can trust me.”

 

“Leaving me alone!” 

 

Nayla yelled at the doppelgänger but it just laughed before disappearing again. I heard Nayla sigh in relief and turned to her. She had her face hid in Ordis’ chest but she still clinged to him.

 

“I heard it in my sleep and woke up. I was going to warn you but it was already here.”

 

“It’s alright Operator, we can't control it.” 

 

She let go of him and faced me. I shook my head, she didn't need to explain all I needed to know was that it couldn’t be trusted and she didn’t like it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I need y’all to vote in the comments below what ending type you would like
> 
> Vote counter
> 
> Angst 4  
> Netural 2  
> Happy 3
> 
> This is the only hint to what the ending will be like so let me know!


	4. Chapter 4

“That wasn't the only reason why I woke up. I saw a tree and a warframe, it looked like a Excalibur but it was erratic. Ballas was there to! He did something and that's when I heard The Man. Ordis can you scan Earth for Sentient energy.”

 

Nayla had grabbed her Volt and was changing mod stats as Ordis scanned. 

 

“There should be nothing but - how odd. There is a small trace of sentient energy. Operator please tell me your not going after the dream.”

 

“I have to Ordis, Ballas is the only link to the Lotus. I want her back, the tenno need her back, I know all the cephalons are straining themselves to assist us.”

 

Ordis gave a sigh and nodded.

 

“It awaits you command at Navigation Operator.” 

 

Nayla turned to me now in her Volt. 

 

“Can you come with me? Is your javelin ok?”

 

I nodded.

 

“It is, even if it wasn't I wouldnt let you go alone, you dont look ok.” 

 

I quickly geared into my javelin and grabbed my Marksman Rifle and my Sniper Rifle. Nayla had walked to navigation and I felt the slight movement of gaining momentum. 

  
  


We landed and took things slow. It was really dark and quiet but nothing attacked us so far. We came across a wall but it looked very diffrent form the vegetation around it.

 

“Strange, why is there a Orokin Wall here?”

 

“Operator incoming! There are Grineer Ghouls!”

 

I quickly turned around and saw what I guess where the ghouls crawl out of the ground. They were large and ugly looking with some very dangerous weapons. 

 

I quickly threw a shield down as Nayla shocked the enemies while we fired at them. Slowly they went down but they gained alot of ground. I threw a grenade at the few who got to close and sent a small rocket to stumble back the ones farther. Nayla finished them off just as the door open and we quickly got through and it closed blocking the rest. 

 

We walked through the small cave like area before it opened up to a beautiful courtyard. 

 

“I was right, then that means. . .”

 

She quickly bulliet jumped and ran down walk way to a tree. She halted her hand hovering over a sword embedded in the ground. 

 

“Switching to scanner.” 

 

Nayla scanned the sword in the ground and I moved to a rock wall, there was some fabric hanging down from it. 

 

“Hey, what about this?” 

 

I turned to Nayla and pointed to the cloth hanging and she quickly came over. We moved around the area and scanned everything. 

 

“Curious it is a excalibur model with traces of Lua materials.” 

 

“Ordis bring the ship over and pick us up, something is definatly not right.”

  
  


Ordis had been able to rig up the blueprint to create the Warframe and Nayla activated it. She pit her volt to the side and activated transference with the Excalibur Model. 

 

It howled out and I couldnt see but I heard Nayal grunt in pain and the sound of something sharp on the walls scratching it. I removed the mask of my javelin and seen Nayla. She seemed out of it and her eyes where glazed over with a white sheen. The excalibur pulled away suddenly and violently and pushed me down and when I looked up it was gone.

 

I quickly got over to Nayla and helped her get her breathing together. She got up slowly and she was slowly getting out of her daze. 

 

“Ordis-fi-fine that signal. Something is wrong-diffrent with it.”

 

“Operator please, it hurt you! Please dont go after it.”

 

“I have to, what if someone finds it, and it's the only other connection to Ballas.”

 

Ordis sighed and the Navigation console dinged. Nayla activated transference with her Volt and quickly walked up the ramp going to the console. 

 

We landed on a metallic platform and I already started getting warnings.

 

“Great, Acid.”

 

I spoke with disgust and anger. We quickly moved inside the buildings but it was oddly quiet. We started finding bodies the farther we got in. Eventually we saw the Excalibur attacking the Grineer in a frenzy. 

 

“Thin out the enemies, I have to try transference again.”

 

I quickly set up my shield and started taking out the few enemies that remained while Nayla exited her Volt and ran to the Excalibur. I saw her blast waves at it and it stopped moving just enough for her to freeze again. I quickly killed the few left and set another shield down around the two. 

 

Nayla gasped a breath and I turned to her just as the Excalibur ran past. I was about to chase after it when Nayla grabbed my arm. 

 

“No let him run. Ballas made him do something, something he didnt like, he is trying to run from it.”

 

I helped her up and she transferred into her frame. We quickly went to the extraction point. Ordis had already found the next location and we followed the trail. 

 

“I need to go alone.”

 

Nayla spoke as the ship flew to the location. I quickly turned to her.

 

“If we both go he might run again. I need to get through to him.”

 

“And I want to make sure your ok.”

 

“I will be just, trust me.”

 

She walked to the exit and Ordis stopped her. 

 

“Operator?! What about your warframe! You need it!”

 

“No, it's just me and him Ordis. I have to get to him. He's suffering.”

 

She left before he could make a statement. Both Ordis and I sat waiting, worrying for her, in silence.

  
  


She came back with the Warframe following her. It looked at me eyeing me up and down as Nayla spoke. 

 

“We have to go back to the first location. Ballas needs to pay and he needs to answer for what he did with the Lotus.” 

 

“I'm going with you this time.”

 

She tried to argue back but I cut her off.

 

“No if he caused so much trouble I'm not risking it. You are a capable Operator but back where I'm from we have a saying. ‘Strong Alone, Stronger Together.’” 

 

Nayla sighed and nodded her head. 

  
  


We landed again and on our track through there where Sentient Mimics fighting against us. I quickly deployed a shield as Nayla took down their shields and the Excalibur Umbra shot at them as well. 

 

We made it to the courtyard and I could see this Ballas person standing near the tree. 

 

“Couldnt come alone I see, is the wolf now a dog, a Warframe or Tenno?”

 

“Both.”

 

Nayla replied as Ballas summoned more Sentient Mimics and made the tree catch on fire in the process. We quickly eliminated the enemies and were converging to ballas when we were stopped.

 

He casted something that caused Nayla and the Umbra to freeze in place a purple glow on them and my systems stopped responding. 

 

“You think you can defy me, not even your Tenno devil ca-”

 

He stopped speaking and looked down. I saw that the sword had be stabbed into him and the Umbra started to falter before Nayla transferred out of him and gripped the warframe's arm as she shoved the sword deeper. She let go off him and the excalibur pulled away. Ballas stumbled back and fell. 

 

“This was inetivable.”

 

“Yes-I see now-why she choose you.”

 

His head fell and Nayla stepped foward. Sentient mimics started to fly down in rapid secession. 

 

“Where is she?! Where is the Lotus?”

 

Nayla looked up hearing a sound and down came a large form. It slammed into the ground and small wire like arms came out and lifted Ballas as it spoke.

 

“I am right here Tenno.”

 

“Mom? What-What have they done to you?” 

 

“Nothing, this is who I am.” 

 

The sentience open fired but the Umbra had quickly grabbed Nayla and brought her back to safety. She quickly activated transference and we watched in dread.

 

“Drifiting, in the starless nights. Mother, I am coming home.” 

 

The Lotus and Sentiences left flying off and disappearing into the sky. Nayla was silent as I called for extraction. Only when we got on the ship was when she exited transference. I quickly got out of my suit but I heard a loud bang. 

 

I rushed down the ramp and saw the Qurters open and a purple helmet that was floating on the podium thrown to the door of the infested room. I walked in quietly and saw Nayla clinging to Ordis as she cried. 

 

“Its not fair! She should be with us, helping us! Why did she leave! What did Ballas do to make her do this! I hate it! I hate her!”

 

“Operator please breath, I know your upset. I dont know why the Lotus- _ tUrn HeR bacK on You _ \- became this way. It will get better though.”

 

The Umbra had walked in then and I took the helmet and placed it back on the pedestal. I then grabbed the Donda and placed it beside the Octacia stand. 

 

Nayla watched it spin as she slowly calmed down. She slowly got a hold of her self and sat up. 

 

“Ok, what is there to do?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So imma make all the ending but the first one is Angst, happy, then Neutral.


	5. Chapter 5 (Angst ending part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Making parts for this ending.

We slowly started to get the swing of things. Missions constantly rolled in keeping us busy but we didnt do all of them Nayla mentioned something about the others doing it. 

 

The Umbra mostly kept to himself but did interact with Nayla. It also had poked around her Volt warframe which left most of us confused but thought it had something to do with when we tried to get him. 

 

When we were resting Nayla and I would trade stories and information about our worlds. I also did more work to my javelin increasing its armor and shield as well as the thruster life before overheating. 

 

We went to the Plains and Orb Vallis in our free time. We fished, mined, watched the wild life, or put a few bullets in the grineer or corpus. 

 

Then I started to get sick.

 

I thought it was just a cold I got from the Orb Vallis but it got worse. I started to hurt everywhere and my vision would come in and out. Being in my javelin reduced it but I wasn't getting better. 

 

Nayla had grown quiet worried, she thought it was with me being in this universe and was causing it but we had no way to tell. 

  
  


We stumbled to Simaris. Nayla was screaming, I could tell, but she sounded quiet. I could hear a dull and slow bang sound in my head. I collapsed to the floor my legs giving out and I held my hands out stopping me from slamming my face plate of my javelin in. 

 

I felt something pull at the back seals of my javelin but it wouldn't responded right. I was forced onto my side and I rolled on my back sucking in air. I couldnt see now and everything felt to sensitive. I felt my self being lifted and then a cold air hit me and I fell into a deep sleep.

 

* * *

 

_ “You are diffrent. You are pure. The demon is tainted by the Void. The robots lack humanity and the clones are not their own flesh. Golden gods stopped me from creating, tainted this world. The demon tries to fix this but it is to late. Rise from the cold sleep and embrace my gifts, accept my beauty, and gift it to my creations.” _

 

* * *

 

I woke slowly at first. I was in a small closed pod and it was still cold trying to draw me back to sleep. I launched my hands out finding the small seam and pulled hard at it. I got a small opening and forced my hand through and broke at the metal holding me down. 

 

“-ase hurry Operator, something is wrong!”

 

I heard a robotic voice but continued in getting out of the small cold contraption. I broke the metal again forcing more away before the doors finaly forced open at a shriek of metal scratching. 

 

The room was filled with plants as water ran along the walls and under the glass floor. A chair sat in the middle with grey and pink pulsating mass. Some of it was on the pod I was in like it was trying to get in or cover it. A door opened and I saw a figure. I quickly charged at the them, it was still blurry but I could see bits of blue and black and purple. 

 

“Operator!”

 

“Ordis calm down I got this! Hey Lacia it's me, Nayla, can you hear me?”

 

My grip on them tightened.

 

“Hey I'm a friend! We worked together! I was trying to find you a way back home!” 

 

I shook my head trying to clear my vision. I grabbed at my head feeling it starting to pound now. I fell back crawling away till my back hit a wall. 

 

There was to much in my head. I was seeing alot of things that happened through my life so fast. The pain hurt so much. I felt something shoot out of my back and encircled me. 

 

“Lacia please let me in, let me help you, something happened and I know your scared and confused and in alot of pain right now.”

 

Who is Lacia? I shook my head at the thought. It felt like a part of me opened and I instinctively shot out a hand and grabbed who was there pulling them to me and held them against me as the part closed. 

 

I couldnt hear again but felt the vibrations of who I had. Their hand moved up my back and onto my shoulder. 

 

I felt them prod into my mind and slowly the memories started to fade enough to where I wasn't in them. 

  
  


_ I was standing on a launch area looking down at the forest and waterfalls when i felt a presence behind me. I turned and Nayla was there. Why was she here? Weren't we on her ship? _

 

_ “Hey Lacia, your probably confused but you got infected. The helminth attached to you from when I threw the Lotus helmet and you touched it. I'm sorry I didnt catch it sooner. You changed and I dont think your friends are able to find a way to bring you back, even if they did i couldnt let you go with you being infected. I'm sorry, this was my fault I was just so angry.” _

 

_ I shook my head _

 

_ “You dont have to be.” _

 

More memories except for a few faded into the background and I forced her back out. I gripped her tighter as my shield went away. 

 

“Stand down Umbra, I got her.” 

 

Nayla spoke and I tilted my head seeing the frame aim the Dex Sybaris at me. I pulled Nayla closer protecting her. I could hear his growl and I growled back. 

 

“Umbra stand down, she's protecting me.” 

 

He lowered his stance angrily and I relaxed my grip. Sounds started to return to normal and I let Nayla go. She got up and I stumbled up after her. 

 

“She didnt drink the red liquid?” 

 

Ordis spoke and Nayla shook her head.

 

“No but Helmith could of forced it into her.” 

 

“How is she? Past what I can see Operator.”

 

“She will. . .struggle for a bit but she will get use to it. She seems calm about it just in pain from the memories. I think Sentient Frames or Cephalons are to only have one memory. A reason to remember why or when they changed.”

 

 

* * *

 

The memories faded. All I could remember was that I wasn't from here, I changed, and my name. Nayla seemed to have grown upset when looking at me and I was left on the ship most of the time when she went out. I felt fear when I did see her but I know I shouldn't. She was-is a friend who tried to help me for some reason. 

 

I felt as though I was forced to be distant to everyone on the ship. Umbra seemed to be familar of my state, did he go through this? 

 

Nayla was out with Umbra leaving me with the ship Cephalon. He would update me on the progress of the mission and I felt thankful for that. I moved about the ship, finding something to occupy my time when I saw her Volt. 

 

She used him for most of the missions she has done and mentioned something about upgradeing his base. She had a diffrent bond to the Volt like she did with me and Umbra. 

 

The Volt itself gave me a diffrent energy while the other frames felt similar. It wasn't from the static discharge either. I noticed a divot in the side if its neck and I rubbed it. It was more noticable feeling it. 

 

I felt like my neck got stabbed removing something when I rubbed at the spot and I let go and rubbed at mine out of instinct. 

 

The Volt twitched slightly before remaining still again. I poked at it to see if it would move again but it didnt. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah this was a short story. I didn't know how it would turn out and I'm still working on giving my OC's their personality so this was more of a practice. I didnt plan for this to be a certain length I just new it would be good for them to have a interaction.
> 
> If it's not up to par with your expectations im not sorry, this was a practice for me because I never really wrote a chapter fic.


End file.
